The makers of hand-strung jewelry routinely and consistently encounter a set of complexities that increase both the cost and time involved with manufacture. These include: (1) the need to affix or attach metallic “end caps” to each end of the stringing material of an item of strung jewelry enabling the ends to be connected to each other through the intermediary of a connecting device such as a clasp or other hooking device; (2) the need to accurately space tiered necklace strands so that they descend in a specific and orderly configuration when being worn; (3) the need to produce single and multi-strand lengths of stringing material of consistent length and tightness; (4) the need to consistently and uniformly affix and space knots along a length of stringing material to produce accurate spacing of beads or other attachments to the material; and, (5) the need to rigidly hold chain strands in place so as to uniformly space and consistently attach items such as beads, baubles, jump rings, or pendants.
The inability of hand-strung jewelry manufacturers to replace the use of “end caps” with knots significantly increases the cost of strung jewelry production because quality end caps are expensive. Furthermore, end caps often work loose over time causing potential loss of the strung jewelry items they are intended to secure. Also, prior art end caps are so ineffectively designed and poorly produced that they fail to adequately secure the stringing material resulting in jewelry breakage or loss. Also, prior art end caps are not available in a range of diameters/sizes suitable to the diameters/sizes of the stringing material(s) desired for use by the strung jewelry manufacturers. Also, prior art end caps are not available in an adequate variety of materials and colors to allow for the production of articles of strung jewelry as per the wishes of the designer or consumer.
What is needed is a device for making it easier to construct hand-strung jewelry.